Everybody Wants To Be Loved
by RaeAngel
Summary: BtVSCriminal Minds xover. Willow reunites with an old friend only to help him during a time when he needs her the most.
1. Instant Attraction

**Disclaimer:**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _Criminal Minds _belongs to Jeff Davis. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) _by Josh Groban. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season 7, _BtVS_ and post-_Revelations; Criminal Minds_

**Pairing(s):** Willow/Reid (something new), Dawn/Reid (friendship), Buffy/Morgan, Xander/OC

**Author's Note: **I got the idea for this story after I watched the _Criminal Minds_ episodes _The Big Game _and _Revelations_ (which I loved by the way) and rewatching the sixth and seventh seasons of _Buffy _on DVD. Why a Willow/Reid pairing?

1) Reid is my absolute favorite character in _Criminal Minds _plus he's so cute and adorable (like Willow was during seasons one, two and three of _BtVS_).

2) I wanted to try a different pairing and take a crack at writing a _Criminal Minds _fan fiction story.

This is my first attempt at a _Criminal Minds _fan fiction so please be gentle. Also, this story will be similar to _Safest Place To Hide_, the _BtVS/Da Vinci Code _crossover I was working on and put on hiatus so for those of you who have read it, don't be surprised if you see any similarities. If you haven't read it, I strongly recommend that you do to see what I mean. Anyway, on with the story and please review. Remember no flames, I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**WARNING: **This story will contain graphic scenes of violence, drug references and coarse language. This will also contain spoilers for the _Criminal Minds _episodes _The Big Game _and _Revelations_ and from the _Buffy _episodes _Wrecked, Seeing Red, Villains, Two to Go, Graves, Selfless _and _Chosen_.

**Summary: **While in Washington D.C helping to build a school for Slayers, Willow meets a certain F.B.I agent (Reid) after bumping into him in a tour and she befriends him. After a year apart, they reunite but then Willow discovers that Reid has a developing heroin addiction after a traumatic incident causes him to give in to the deceiving world of drugs and addiction. Sensing that he needs help in overcoming his addiction and wanting to redeem herself after losing a Slayer to drugs, Willow takes Reid under her magical wing and begins to help him rediscover the value of life and the true meaning of love while at the same time fight her own demons following her own addiction to magic and her actions in Sunnydale four years earlier. Unwittingly, Willow also uncovers a connection between Reid, Buffy and Dawn that will change their lives and their families forever.

Everybody Wants To Be Loved  
By RaeAngel

February 3, 2006  
Washington, D.C 

"This place is huge!! You could easily get lost in this place!!!"

Willow Rosenberg smiled at the words of one of the Slayers as they strolled down the lobby of the J. Edgar Hoover building a.k.a the F.B.I headquarters to meet with their tour guide. It had been a wild three years since the destruction of Sunnydale and the activation of Potential Slayers all over the world. After three years setting up shop in Rome, Buffy and Giles both decided to return to America and open a school for Slayers in Washington D.C. That was a year ago and now Willow is here in the capital city with a group of new Slayers and taking them on a tour inside the F.B.I headquarters on their free day.

"You could." Willow said to herself quietly and just as she turned around, she bumped into something hard causing her to drop the binder she was holding in her arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't …" Willow stopped when she saw who it was she had bumped into. A young man stood before her looking every bit as flustered as she was. He looked very cute and adorable with brown hair and the cutest brown eyes Willow had ever seen. He was dressed in a dark vest with a suit jacket and dark pants.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The young man replied quickly. He picked up the binder and handed to her. "Are you here for the tour?"

Willow nodded her head. "Yeah." She said. "Are you?"

"Actually, I'm one of the agents who work here." The young man answered with a smile.

A confused frown etched on the Wicca's face at his words. "A little young to be working for the F.B.I, don't you think?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted them and she felt her face turn red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Willow said quickly. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it in a bad way. You must be a genius if you're in your early twenties and be working for the F.B.I instead going to college. It must be …"

Willow's cheeks grew hot when she realized that she was babbling and she felt even more embarrassed. _He must think that I'm complete idiot!!_

The young F.B.I agent obviously didn't think so and looking every bit as nervous as she was because he said. "No, that's okay. You haven't offended me at all. I get that from a lot of people, Miss …"

It was at that point that Willow realized that he was asking for her name and she cleared her throat. "Rosenberg. Willow Rosenberg."

"Miss Rosenberg." The agent said and he held out his hand for a handshake as he spoke again. "I'm Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

Willow blinked in surprise as she took his hand. "Doctor? You got a PhD or something?"

"Three of them, actually." Reid replied.

The Wicca choked on her own spit at his words. _Three PhDs? You'd have to work three times as hard to get three PhDs. He must be a genius. _As she pulled herself out of her thoughts, Willow gave Reid what she hoped was a steady smile.

"Your parents must be proud of you." Once again as soon as the words were out of Willow's mouth, she regretted them when she saw the smile on Reid's face fade and was replaced with a sad expression.

_Way to go, Willow! You hit a sore spot. You upset a guy you hardly know!!! _Willow mentally berated herself for her thoughtlessness and for being so naïve. She looked back at Reid with an apologic look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I …" Willow started to say but was cut off when Reid spoke to her.

"Miss Rosenberg, it's all right. You don't have to apologize." He said to her gently.

Willow smiled at him gently. "Okay. First of all, call me Willow." She said. "And secondly, I do have to apologize. I didn't know that I hit a sore spot with you when I mentioned your parents. I mean, I barely know you but I know that it's a touchy subject with you. I …"

_She's beautiful when she blushes like that. She's also cute when she babbles._

That was the one thought that ran through Reid's mind as he looked at Willow and he bit back a laugh when he saw that her face turned as red as her hair in embarrassment. He felt an instant attraction to her the moment that he had laid eyes on her. She looked so beautiful and innocent that he couldn't help but feel some sparks flying between them and Reid was sure that Willow was feeling the same way about him. It was the first time in his life where he had met someone who attracted him physically, spiritually and emotionally for reasons that were beyond him.

"Miss … I mean Willow, it's okay." Reid said catching himself in time.

Willow gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. I was worried." Then Reid heard someone shouting behind him and he turned to see that the tour guide had arrived and she was calling to gather everyone involved in the tour. He turned to face Willow again.

"Rats, I better go. My tour is starting." She said in mock anger. She wrote something down on a business card and gave it to Reid.

"That's my phone number." Willow replied with a smile. "If you want to talk, you can give me a call. Day or night."

Reid was stunned. In all of the years he had been living, he never had a woman give him her phone number voluntarily. But then again, Willow was different than any of the women he knew in his life. She was sweet and kind with a tendency to babble in a cute way. Not trusting his voice at the moment, he nodded his head. Willow grinned at him before she went to join her tour group.

"It's good to meet you, Spencer Reid." She shouted at him in a cheerful voice.

"It's good to meet you too." Reid shouted back. Then he pushed the button and waited for the elevator that would take him to the BAU office. As he got on the elevator a few minutes later, all that Reid could think about was Willow and he smiled when he pictured her smiling face. He kept that image in his mind as he pushed the button that would take the elevator to the B.A.U office.

**Later …**

"What's with the smile, Reid?"

Reid looked up from the file he was looking at to glance over at whoever was speaking. He saw that Derek Morgan had a smile on his face as he was looking at the young genius. All that Reid could think about all day was the young redhead woman whom he met in the lobby and her smiling face occupied his thoughts all day despite the work that laid ahead of him. As he was glancing at Morgan, he wasn't sure whether to tell him about her or just to keep it to himself but upon looking at the smile on his face, he made up his mind.

"I met someone in the lobby today before I came to the office." Reid answered with a smile. "A woman."

Morgan's smile turned into a grin at Reid's words. "A woman, you say? Was she gorgeous? What's her name?"

Reid felt his cheeks grow hot as he spoke. "Her name was Willow and she's very beautiful. She does have a tendency to babble but in a cute way. She gave me her phone number." He took the card out of his pocket and showed it to Morgan.

Morgan looked at the card before looking back at Reid with a grin. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when a woman would give you her phone number voluntarily."

At that point, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau walked by the desk and she joined in the conversation with a grin on her face. "Did I just hear that a woman gave Reid her phone number?"

"This morning." Morgan replied with a grin. "Her name is Willow."

JJ bit back a laugh when she saw that Reid was blushing and ruffled his hair a little bit. "Are you going to call her?" she asked.

"Call who?"

Reid, Morgan and JJ turned to see Elle Greenaway standing in front of them with a grin on her face as she was looking at the young genius and then she eyed the card in Morgan's hand. Reid was about to say something when Morgan beat him to it.

"A woman named Willow whom our resident genius met this morning." He said. "She gave him her phone number."

Elle's grin grew bigger at his words and then she laughed when she saw that Reid's face had turned beet red with embarrassment. JJ took pity on the young genius and she glanced at him with a gentle smile.

"Go ahead, Reid." She said. "Call her."

Morgan handed the card with Willow's phone number back to Reid and gave the young agent a reassuring grin. Nodding at his friend's grin, Reid picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card.

**Meanwhile …**

"Hey, has anyone seen my winter coat?"

"Ow! Shannon!! That's my foot!!"

"Hey, watch where you point that thing!!!"

"What the hell?"

"Okay, girls! Listen up!!"

_I'm so glad Faith is in charge of the patrolling tonight. Otherwise, I'd be strangling one of those girls right about now. _

That was the one thought that ran through Buffy Summers's mind as she felt a headache coming on. It had been a rather busy month for everyone involved in the building of the school for Slayers in Washington D.C. After hiring a dozen or so instructors, Buffy and everyone else in the Scooby Gang were given a break by doing what they wanted before resuming training the following day. While Buffy, Xander, Faith and Giles went to the Library of Congress, Willow and a large group of Slayers went on a tour in the J. Edgar Hoover building. However, when they returned to the new Watcher's Headquarters later that day, the Slayer suspected that her best friend had found more than a good time.

_According to Shannon, Willow was talking to a guy which she hasn't done in years since the whole fiasco with Oz. Not only did she talk to him, she also gave him the phone number to here which is huge. She's never flirted with guys after Oz or Tara's death or even after she broke up with Kennedy. Then again, I think it's about time she started to go out again. I mean … _

Buffy was suddenly derailed from her thoughts when the phone rang on a table near the living room. Groaning, she went to the table and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Willow Rosenberg, please." A young man's voice said on the other line.

"May I ask whose calling?" Buffy asked.

"My name is Spencer Reid. She gave me her phone number." The Slayer's lips curved into a smile at his words.

_So this is the guy Willow gave the phone number to. She didn't say anything about him sounding so cute. _She thought as she turned her head and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Wills!!! Your boyfriend's on the phone!!!"

Buffy bit back a laugh when she saw Willow coming down the stairs dressed only in her bath robe. It was obvious that the Wicca was in the middle of changing her clothes when Buffy called her to come downstairs. Willow gave her best friend a look that promised pain if she did that again, then she took the phone from Buffy and said.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Willow?" Reid's voice came out as clear as a bell. "It's Spencer Reid. We met earlier today at the lobby of the F.B.I headquarters."

Willow smiled upon hearing the sound of the young profiler's voice. "How can I forget something like that? How are you?"

"I'm good." Reid replied sounding just as happy to hear from her as she felt. "What about you?"

"I'm doing great." Willow said. "So, tell me about yourself, Dr. Reid."

There was a pause before Reid spoke again. "Just call me 'Spencer'." He said with the cheerfulness still in his voice.

The smile on Willow's face turned into a grin at his words. "Spencer." She whispered softly and as she listened to Reid talking to her on the other line, she felt excitement of talking to another man rush though her. It was something that she hadn't felt for a long time since she broke up with Oz years earlier and since she started going out with Tara and later Kennedy. But there was something about Reid that reminded the Wicca of her high school years. It was almost as if he was just as socially challenged as he was a genius just like she was during high school before and after she met Buffy.

Willow was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Reid call out her name on the other line. "Willow, are you there?" At that, she felt her cheeks grow hot and she inwardly groaned.

"Sorry, Spencer." The Wicca said apologically. "I kind of got lost in my own head. Can you repeat what you said again?"

"That's okay, Willow." Reid said gently. "As I was saying, I was born and raised in Las Vegas. I graduated from high school when I was twelve and from college when I was eighteen."

Willow almost choked on her own spit at his words and she stared at the phone gaping. "What was your IQ? 200?"

"187, actually." Reid replied.

_Goddess!!! He must have been the butt of every cruel joke in high school and in college!!! _

"Let me guess, you were hated by everyone back in high school because you were a kid and a genius?" Willow replied with a knowing grin creeping onto her lips.

"Pretty much." Reid answered. "I was loved by my teachers but hated by everyone in the student body."

"Sounds a bit like me when I was in high school." The Wicca replied. "I was very smart back then so I was loved by my teachers but I was envied by most of the student body."

"Where are you from?" Reid asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Willow smiled at the timidity in the young profiler's voice. "I was born and raised in a town in California called Sunnydale about two hours away from Los Angeles." _A.K.A the Hellmouth but I don't think Spencer needs to know about that yet. _

"Sunnydale. Wasn't the town that mysteriously turned into a crater about three years ago?" Reid asked.

_Courtesy of the First and of us. _Willow thought to herself as she answered. "The one and the same." She was pulled out of her thoughts once again when she heard some voices in the background and then Reid's voice sounding very embarrassed and nervous.

"Um, W-Willow." He stuttered. "Listen, I know that we've just met and it's probably too early but I was … w-wondering if you, maybe, want to go out to dinner or a coffee."

_Am I hearing that right? He's asking me out on a date? _Willow was flabbergasted and in shock. _I haven't gone out on a date with a guy since Oz!!!_ Taking a deep breath and making up her mind, Willow spoke in what she hoped was a steady voice.

"I love to."

"Really?" Reid sounded surprised and relieved. That made the Wicca feel an ounce of pity for the young profiler. _He's probably never had any luck with women. _

"Really, really." Willow replied with a smile.

"Great." Reid said in a cheerful voice. "There's a café that had just opened up. It's not far from the F.B.I headquarters. I can pick you up around seven on Friday at your place or you can meet me at work. Whatever you want."

_Perfect!! I have some stuff to do at the school on Friday anyway so I'll just meet Spencer at work after that. _

"I'm going to have to meet you at work, Spencer." Willow replied. "I have some stuff to do around where you work anyway so I can meet you at work after I'm finished running my errands."

There was a pause on the other line for a few minutes before Willow heard Reid's response. "Okay, that's fine. It's great." He sounded nervous and excited. "I'll see you Friday."

"See you Friday." Willow replied with an excited twinge to her voice. "Bye, Spencer."

"Bye, Willow." Reid said and as she hung up the phone, Willow could hear the giggles of most of the Slayers and Buffy who was trying in vain to keep a straight face. The Wicca felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment knowing that her best friend and most of the Slayers in the room overheard the end of her conversation with Reid.

"Bye, Spencer." Buffy said in a teasing voice and with a laugh.

"Shut up, Buffy." Willow replied sounding every bit as embarrassed as she felt. As she went upstairs, however, her embarrassed look turned into a grin thinking of her upcoming date with Reid and the first that she had with a man for some long years.

_This has turned out to be a very good day._

**Once again, this is my first Criminal Minds fan fic so please be very gentle and I'm sorry that Morgan, JJ, Reid and Elle are a little OOC but there is a reason for that and I promise that this will get better. Anyway, please review and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. I will update ASAP so keep an eye out for one soon!!!**_  
_

**  
**


	2. The Date & An Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _Criminal Minds _belongs to Jeff Davis. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) _by Josh Groban. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season 7, _BtVS_ and post-_Revelations; Criminal Minds_

**Pairing(s):** Willow/Reid (something new), Dawn/Reid (friendship), Buffy/Morgan, Xander/OC

**Author's Note: **Thanks for those of you who reviewed. I was worried that I would be flamed for this. But anyhow, this chapter is the date between Reid and Willow plus an unexpected surprise for her and Buffy at the end. So enjoy and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**WARNING: **This story will contain graphic scenes of violence, drug references and coarse language. This will also contain spoilers for the _Criminal Minds _episodes _The Big Game _and _Revelations_ and from the _Buffy _episodes _Wrecked, Seeing Red, Villains, Two to Go, Graves, Selfless _and _Chosen_.

**F.B.I Headquarters  
Washington D.C  
****One week later …  
**

_I don't know why Giles wanted me of all people to give this guy a letter. Willow could've been a better candidate since she was coming here anyway to meet her dream guy after classes._

That was the one thought that ran through Dawn Summers' mind as she waked straight in to the elevator that would take her to the B.A.U office. Giles had asked her to deliver a letter to an old friend who was one of the supervisors of the B.A.U. When she asked why, he only told her the agent's name and the location of the F.B.I headquarters. Dawn didn't question the ex-Watcher further and did as she was told. As the elevator chimed signalling her that she was on the right floor, Dawn was once again asking herself why she agreed to run this errand when she bumped into something hard and she fell onto the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you …? Dawn broke off when she saw two men standing in front of her. One of them was African American with dark hair and eyes and light skin. He looked very handsome dressed in a gray shirt and dark pants and with a smile that made the former Key's heart melt. Dawn then turned to the other agent standing next to him. He looked very cute and adorable with brown hair and the cutest brown eyes Dawn had ever seen and he was dressed in a suit shirt with a teed jacket and dark pants.

Dawn felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going …" Then she stopped when she glanced at the younger looking agent again this time she really looked at him and she frowned as she studied his facial features and his eyes.

_I've never met this guy before in my life but yet he looks so familiar. Why does he look familiar? _

Reid suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the look that the former Key was giving him. Her blue eyes making dances around his face and appearance almost as if she was studying him and the frown on her youthful face deepened as she continued to study him. Then she looked straight at him suddenly looking very embarrassed and apologic.

The young woman opened her mouth to say something possibly to apologize for staring but Reid beat her to it by saying. "It's okay, my friend and I weren't watching either." At that point, Reid held out his hand to help the girl onto her feet which she accepted.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried that I offended you with snapping at you and staring at you like a crazy person." She said. "Anyway, I'm looking for Jason Gideon."

Now it was Reid's turn to frown as he glanced over at Morgan who was standing beside him. They looked at each other before turning back to the girl. _What does she want with Gideon? _

"And you are?" Morgan asked sounding very suspicious.  
_  
_The girl's face turned red. "Summers, Dawn Summers." She replied. "I'm to deliver something to Agent Gideon from an old friend of his. Someone named Rupert Giles."

At first neither Reid or Morgan didn't know whom Dawn was talking about but then they remembered a conversation they had with Gideon about someone he had met some years before back in England when he was at a conference. A scholar named Rupert Giles who shared the profiler's love for art and artfacts. The two men had become friends and they lost contact after a few years until a year ago when Gideon received a letter from Giles who had traveled to Rome three years earlier and he told him that he was going to return to America to run a school for girls. The location of the school was right here in Washington D.C.

_The girl, Dawn, could she be a student of this school?_

The question ran through Reid's mind like a tape recorder as he glanced over at Dawn who then cleared her throat and spoke again.

"It's important that I deliver it to him, Agent ...?"

"Dr." Reid corrected her. "Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Derek Morgan." To the young profiler's surprise, Dawn's eyes widened in shock upon him saying his name.

"You're Spencer Reid?" Dawn asked sounding every bit as shocked as she looked.

Reid nodded his head feeling a little annoyed and surprised that she knew his name. "Yes, how did you …?"

"I happen to be friends with the woman who gave you her phone number a week ago." Dawn said with a smile.

Reid felt his cheeks grow hot as he put two on two together. _She's friends with Willow!! Now I'm not going to hear the end of it from Morgan. _As he shifted his gaze from the teen to Morgan, he saw that his friend now had a grin on his face and he inwardly groaned in embarrassment as he heard Dawn let out a small giggle. _Good job, Spencer. Embarrass yourself in front your date's friend before your first date with her. That's really going to score points with her. _

_I can't believe I just met Willow's date before her first date!!! He looks so cute and adorable despite him being an F.B.I agent. If I wasn't dating anybody right now and he didn't look so familiar, I'd so go for him. Awww, he's turning red. Looks so cute like that. _

Dawn let a small giggle escape her lips. She couldn't help it. Reid's face was turning a dark shade of red in embarrassment and he winced when Morgan laughed outright. At that point, Dawn tried in vain to suppress a snicker and then burst into giggles. After a few minutes, she stopped herself when she realized that she had almost forgotten why she was in the B.A.U and she cleared her throat.

"Okay, now that we got that out of our systems." Dawn said trying to contain herself. "Can either of you guys tell me where Agent Gideon's office is?"

"I-I-I'll take you." Reid stuttered not meeting the young woman's gaze. As he started to lead the way, Dawn turned to Morgan and said to him.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Morgan."

Morgan grinned at her. "Likewise, Miss Summers." He said.

As they walked down the hall, Dawn turned to Reid trying hard not to burst into giggles at the embarrassed expression on his face

"Don't worry, Romeo." She said teasingly. "Willow won't know about this. Besides, she would've kicked my ass if she knew that I met you before she got the chance to introduce you to her friends."

Reid looked flabbergasted and stunned at her words. "Thanks." He muttered as he turned away from her to keep his eyes focused in front of him but Dawn didn't miss the relief that etched on his face and she gave the young genius a cheeky grin.

_His friend is definitely going to have some fun with him over this. _

**The Jenny Calendar Leadership Institute for Girls  
****Washington D.C  
Ten hours later …**

"Hey, Wills!! Hurry up in there!! You're going to be late."

Willow groaned for the one hundredth and twenty-eighth time as she inspected the outfit she had picked out for the date which was a tasteful sleeveless light blue shirt with a matching button-up sweater and a white skirt that went down to her ankles with black high heel shoes. Her hair was pulled back with pins and was loose down her back.

"I'm almost ready, Buffy!" The Wicca shouted. "Just give me fifteen more seconds!"

"I'm counting!!" Buffy shouted back.

Willow sighed and then went back to inspecting her outfit to check for stains and tears and then she let out another sigh this time one of relief. She also did one last touch-up on her makeup before she turned to leave the bathroom. As she opened the door, she looked up to see Buffy and Xander along with Amanda and Shannon standing there with huge grins on their faces.

Xander gave the Wicca a thumbs up and grinned at her. "You look stunning. Your date's going to lose his breath when he sees you."

Willow returned her best friend's smile. "Thanks." Then she looked down at her watch which read 6:25 pm. "I better go if I want to meet Spencer at the F.B.I Headquarters by 7 pm." She grabbed her purse and her winter coat and then she turned around to face her friends before leaving to go on her date with Reid.

"Wish me luck." The Wicca said with a nervous smile.

Buffy grinned at her. "Good luck." She said. "And ask Spencer if he has any cute siblings or friends."

Willow laughed and shook her head as she went outside to her car to drive to the F.B.I Headquarters.

**Twenty minutes later …**

Willow was very nervous as she got into the elevator that would take her to the B.A.U office where Reid told her to meet him. He had sounded just as nervous as she was when she spoke to him on the way to the F.B.I headquarters and at that point, the Wicca wasn't sure whether to be glad or scared that the date would end up being a disaster. But she was willing to give it a shot and as the elevator doors opened up to reveal her destination, Willow gave it no thought and walked out of the elevator. Her green eyes scanned the room to look for any sign of Reid and to her surprise; she saw that he wasn't there. She turned around to go back to the elevator but then let out a cry when she found herself standing face to face with a woman. She was beautiful with long brown hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a dark colored shirt and black pants.

"I'm so sorry." Willow immediately said. "I was looking for someone and I wasn't watching …"

"No, that's okay." The woman said with a friendly smile. "I'm the one who should apologize. I was going to ask you if you needed any help."

Willow returned the woman's smile. "No biggie." She said. "Like I said, I was looking for someone."

Then the woman held out her hand. "I'm Elle." She said. "Special Agent Elle Greenaway."

"I'm Willow." The Wicca replied taking Elle's hand but then as she was shaking her hand, she saw the shocked and surprised look on the agent's face at her words.

"You're Willow?"

Willow was surprised and nonplussed that Elle knew her name. "Yeah, how did you …" Then she realized something that made her mentally slap herself. _Spencer must have told his co-workers about our little encounter in the lobby last week. _

Then Willow saw a wide grin spread across Elle's face. "You were all that Reid would talk about all week." She said. "He would tell everyone how beautiful you look and how cute you were when you babble."

At that point, Willow ordered herself not to blush. "R-r-really?" she stuttered.

Elle nodded her head. "Is that why you're here?" she asked. "You're looking for Reid?"

Willow nodded her head. "Yeah. We have a date at seven. Didn't he say anything about that?"

"He did say something about a date." The agent replied. "Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team while you wait for Reid?"

Willow grinned at Elle. "Okay." She said. "Thanks. Where is Spencer anyway?"

"He's talking to one of our supervisors at the moment." Elle replied. "But in the meantime, you get to meet the members of our team." She led the Wicca to where two other agents were standing near some desks. One of them was another woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes and dressed in a blue outfit. The other was African American with dark hair and eyes and light skin. He looked very handsome dressed in a gray shirt and dark pants. He glanced up and smiled when he saw them.

Elle turned to Willow. "Willow, this is Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau but we call her 'JJ'."

The Wicca smiled brightly at the two agents in front of her. "Hi." She said as she held out her hand for a handshake.

Morgan's smile turned into a big grin at Elle's words. "So you're Willow. The woman who's been in our resident genius's thoughts all week."

"Yeah, I'm her." Willow said returning Morgan's smile. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Morgan, Agent Jareau."

JJ smiled at the Wicca. "The pleasure is mine." She said. "And please call me JJ."

"As long as you call me Willow." The Wicca replied with a smile.

Both JJ and Elle laughed at Willow's words. Morgan kept the grin on his face and his eyes fixed upon the Wicca with great interest.

"So, Willow. Tell us about yourself. How did you and Reid meet up?" he asked. "He told us already but I think he left out some very important details such as what did he do that made you want to give him your phone number."

Willow grinned cheekily at Morgan. "Love to." She said and she began to spin her story to Morgan, Elle and JJ.

**At the same time … **

Reid had never been so nervous about anything in his life. After his rather awkward encounter with Dawn, he kept himself busy trying hard not to think of his impending date with Willow but as day turned into night, he found himself thinking of it again and not even talking to Gideon could keep the nervousness at bay. It was obvious that the senior agent was sensing his nervousness about his date because he turned to him as they were walking toward the stairs.

"You seem to be on edge." He said sounding very observant.

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat. "N-not at all." He stuttered.

If the young profiler was hoping to hide his nervousness from Gideon, he failed miserably because the senior agent gave him an even stare.

"You're nervous." He said. "Relax. Take a deep breath."

At that, Reid took a shaky breath as he tried to calm down. "It's just … I've never been out on a date with a woman before and after what happened earlier with Dawn, I'm just afraid it will turn into a disaster."

Gideon couldn't help but smile at the young profiler's words. He knew about the awkward but humorous encounter between Reid, Morgan and Dawn in the hallway when the former Key was delivering a letter to him from Giles. After she introduced herself to the senior agent and explained the reason for her visit, they sat down to a lengthy conversation. Dawn had told Gideon about the date and what happened prior to her coming into his office. She also told him some details about the school that his old friend was running here in Washington.

"I'm not a student there." Dawn had told Gideon. "But I help out with them like with assignments and stuff. Like a tutor."

_She reminded me of Reid when he first came here. _The senior agent thought to himself. Then suddenly Gideon was pulled from his thoughts when he saw that Reid was frozen where he was standing looking very stunned and at awe. Gideon then turned to see what was going on. Morgan, Elle and JJ were sitting around laughing. With them was a young woman with long red hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a tasteful sleeveless light blue shirt with a matching button-up sweater and a white skirt that went down to her ankles with black high heel shoes. Her hair was pulled back with pins and was loose down her back. She looked up and she smiled when she saw them but Gideon saw that she only had eyes for Reid.

"Spencer!" she said with cheerfulness in her voice. The young woman walked over to Reid with the smile still on her face.

"W-W-Willow." Reid stuttered sounding very nervous. "You l-look beautiful."

Willow's face turned a little red at his words. "Thanks." She said "You don't look bad yourself." She must have noticed that Gideon was standing beside him because she turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm Willow." Willow said holding out her hand. "Willow Rosenberg."

Smiling, Gideon took the Wicca's hand to shake it. "Jason Gideon." He said. "I'm Dr. Reid's supervisor."

"I can tell." Willow replied. "Well, you are one of the senior agents and Spencer's mentor. I mean, you had to be if …" At that point, she stopped herself when she realized that she was starting to babble and she felt her cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. She also suppressed a groan when she saw that Gideon had a small smile on his face.

_Good job, Willow!! Babble in front of your date's boss before your date. You're embarrassing yourself in front of him!!! _

"Sorry." Willow apologized. "I do have a tendency to babble in awkward situations."

"It's all right." Gideon replied gently. "You don't have to apologize." Then he turned to Reid and laid a hand on the young genius's shoulder reassuringly.

"Go." He said to Reid. "If something comes up, we'll call you."

Reid nodded his head at Gideon. "Thanks." He said nervously. At that, he went to his desk and put on his coat and scarf then he stood in front of Willow with what he hoped was a cheerful smile on his face.

"Shall we?" he said.

Willow grinned at him. "Let's." she replied. As she and Reid started to walk to the elevator, Willow heard Morgan's voice yell out to Reid.

"Good luck, lover boy!! Nice to meet you, Willow!"

The Wicca turned her head to call over her shoulder. "It's good to meet all of you too." As she turned back to face Reid, she laughed when she saw that his face was as red as her hair.

_He's cute when he blushes like that. _

**The Galaxy Café  
Twenty minutes later …**

_Goddess!!! And I thought our adventures with the supernatural were a walk in the park!!!_

That was the thought that ran through Willow's mind as she and Reid sat across from each other on the table in the café waiting for their dinners and talking about all of the cases that the B.A.U had tackled over the years. Gathering from what Reid had told her about some of the cases he had worked on with the unit, Willow knew that some of the things she had encountered over the years back in Sunnydale was nothing compared to some of the things that the F.B.I profiler went through. But she knew that she wasn't going to think about revealing anything supernatural-related to Reid just yet.

_Stay as close to the truth as possible. _That was the one thing that Giles had told her when it came to meeting new people during the time that she spent in Rome.

Willow was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when Reid called out her name. "Willow, are you all right?" he asked sounding worried.

The Wicca shook herself out of her stupor and nodded her head. "Yes, thank you." She replied. "Sorry for spacing out, I got lost in my own head again."

"That's okay." Reid replied with a smile.

Then Willow started to ask the question that had been at the back of her mind since that day in the lobby. "Can I ask you something?"

Reid nodded his head at her. "Go ahead." He answered.

Willow took a deep breath before she spoke. "When I told you that your parents would be proud of you, you looked really sad. Did something happen between you and your family?"

The Wicca could see the hesitation on Reid's face and the sad look in his eyes returned. It was obvious that something happened because she saw an emotion there that was all too familiar to her. Guilt. Pure guilt. She was about to apologize for asking when Reid spoke in a quiet voice.

"My father left my mother and me when I was ten." He said. "My mom was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia some time back and she wasn't getting help for it. Since my father couldn't deal with a schizophrenic wife and a genius son, he decided to leave. That left me as my mother's primary caregiver. I never really had a childhood because I spent most of it taking care of my mother. When I turned eighteen, I had my mother put into a mental hospital."

"I had no choice." Reid continued sounding a very sad and guilty. "I couldn't help her. No matter what I did or how I tried, I couldn't."

_Poor Spencer! _Willow thought feeling a great swell of sympathy for the young profiler. _Sounds a little bit like Buffy had to do for Angel except she ended up killing him instead of committing him to a mental hospital which wouldn't help for a vampire. _

In spite of her thoughts, Willow regretted asking Reid about his parents knowing it would stir up bad memories. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have …"

"Willow, it's okay." Reid interrupted her. "It actually felt good telling someone about this and it's about time I did."

That didn't ease the sympathy that Willow was feeling for the young genius at that moment. She couldn't believe that he lived with a schizophrenic mother for all those years and remain sane. _Then again, Xander lived with a pair of alcoholic parents his entire life and he came out of it sane and not drinking. _

"No kid should have to live with the burden that you had to live with." She said mournfully. _  
_

Reid smiled at her sadly. "I know." He replied softly. "But I did and I still live with it to this day." Then his sad smile turned into a cheerful one as he spoke again.

"So, Willow. What about you? Do you have family in California?"

Willow nodded her head. "My parents moved to L.A just before Sunnydale turned into a crater. But we haven't really talked for a while. I call them occasionally but other than that, we're not very close."

Reid looked very sympathetic as he looked at her. "I'm sorry." He said sounding very sincere.

"Don't be." Willow replied. "I'm not. It's actually better that way." She was about to say something else when the waitress arrived with their food. Both Willow and Reid ordered BLT sandwiches with fries and water. As the waitress put their dinners on the table, Willow smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Then she turned her focus back on Reid. _Goddess, he has such a cute smile. _As she began eating her sandwich, she saw that Reid wasn't touching his food and was focusing only on her. Willow couldn't help but grin at him as she was eating. As she set her sandwich down on her plate, she felt Reid's hand overlapping hers holding it and she looked at him with a look in her eyes that was telling him that she was thinking of him. Then she spoke in a cheerful voice.

"So, Spencer. Does your friend Morgan have any cute friends or siblings?"

**Two hours later … **

"I can't believe that happened to you."

Willow couldn't help but laugh at a story that Reid told her about something that happened in one of his cases. As she was laughing, she saw the look on his face that closely resembled her resolve face which made her laugh harder. At that point, she was laughing so hard that tears welled in her eyes and she had to pull over to the side of the road. After a quiet, romantic dinner; Willow decided to drive Reid home since his car was in the shop and wouldn't be ready for another week.

"It's not funny." Reid complained. "I mean, my gun was wet and everything."

The Wicca tried to contain her laughter as she spoke. "Well, you should have thought of that before you fell for her trick."

Reid gave her a look that closely resembled her resolve face that she sometimes gave to her friends. "Very funny. Laugh it up, Willow."

Willow giggled for a moment before she finally composed herself. "Thank you, Spencer." She said. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"You're welcome. I think." Reid said with the look still on his face. After twenty more minutes, they reached their destination which was the young profiler's apartment building. Then they glanced at each other's eyes smiling.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." Willow said with a smile on her face.

Reid grinned at her. "So did I. I mean, I enjoyed myself. I…" he was cut off when Willow placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I want to see you again." She said. "How about I call you and set up another time to get together?"

Reid could feel his heart jump to his throat at the idea of seeing Willow again. Not trusting his voice, he nodded his head. Then just as he was opening the car door to get out, he turned to Willow to say something.

"I'll talk to you later." He said.

Willow smiled at him once again. "I hope so." She said. Then to his surprise, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. Reid felt his cheeks grow hot and he smiled at her one last time before he got out of the car.

"Later." Reid said with the smile still on his face.

"Later." Willow replied with a grin. As he closed the door, Reid stood there watching as Willow drove away and once she was out of sight, he turned to enter his apartment building with the smile still on his face.

**The Jenny Calendar Leadership Institute for Girls  
****Washington D.C  
Two days later …**

"Buffy, where do you want this?"

Buffy turned around to see that Willow was carrying a large box in her arms. The box was one of several boxes that contained everything that the Slayer had packed from her house weeks before the destruction of Sunnydale and the final battle against the First Evil including some of her mother's things that she couldn't bear to give away that included an old jewellery box. It had taken the Slayer a while to pack all of that stuff into one box but she didn't have a choice and she didn't want to lose some of the precious things that she owned and her mother's.

"Just put it on the desk in the storage room, Wills." Buffy replied. "I'll take care of it later."

Willow turned to enter the storage room and found a desk that was a few feet away and as she set the box down, she heard something slip and land onto the floor in a loud thud on the carpeted floor. Curious, she bent down and saw that the item that fell was a videotape. On the front of the tape, it had Buffy's name written on it. Without thinking twice, Willow picked up the videotape off of the floor and then inspected the box. After a minute, she found that the box had a hole at the corner of it.

_That explains it. _

At that, Willow ran out of the room with the tape still in her hand and looked around for Buffy. She found the Slayer in the hallway near her room and she rushed to her out of breath.

Buffy was about to ask her why she was out of breath when she saw the tape in her hand. "What is that?"

"It's a tape." Willow replied catching her breath. "A videotape."

"Where did you find it?" Buffy asked.

Willow took a breath before she spoke. "It was in the box that I just put in the storage room. The box had a hole in it and it fell out." Then she handed the tape to Buffy.

"It has your name on it." She added.

Buffy frowned as she took the tape from Willow and saw that she was right. The front pocket of the videotape case had her name written on it. _Why the hell does this tape have my name on it? Where did it come from? _

"Why does this tape have my name on it?" Buffy asked. Her frown deepening.

Willow shook her head. "I don't know. But there's only one way to find out what's on it." She replied. Buffy obviously knew what she was talking about and nodded her head in agreement. They walked to an empty classroom with a TV, VCR and DVD player inside. Once they knew that they were alone, Buffy closed the door behind her. Then she switched on the TV and VCR. As she opened the case to take the tape out, she found something else. Inside the case was the tape and a photo. Buffy set the tape on one of the desks and then looked at the photo. It had an eighteen month old girl that she recognized as herself and her mother with an infant in her arms.

_A newborn baby boy by the looks of it but who is he and why is Mom holding him? I don't remember this!!! _

Buffy was so shocked that she didn't hear Willow calling out her name or sense that she had come to her side and was now looking at the photo in her hand. Willow had a look of shock and bewilderment that the Slayer was sure was mirrored on her own.

"Who is that?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I have no idea." She said. Then she looked down at the tape. "But I think the tape may have some answers for us." At that, she put the photo in her pocket, picked up the tape and popped it into the VCR. It was blank for a few seconds before the face of Joyce Summers appeared onto the screen.

"Mom." Buffy whispered as she sat down on a chair placed in front of the TV. She suppressed a pang of grief she felt whenever she thought of her mother as she kept her eyes fixed upon the screen.

"Hi, Buffy, Dawn." Joyce's voice rang out of the TV clear as a bell. "If you're watching this, it means that I didn't make it. I just want to tell you that I love you both so much and I would do nothing to hurt you intently in spite of everything that we've been through together. There was something that I should've told both of you a long time ago. You have a brother."

Buffy's mouth dropped in disbelief. "What?" she exclaimed. She watched as a smile spread across her mother's face and her next words almost made her choke on her own spit.

"Yes, you heard right. You have a brother. His name is Spencer Reid. He's a year younger than you, Buffy and he's the baby in the photo that I left inside the videotape case."

Buffy glanced at Willow who looked just as shocked as she was. Neither of them could believe what they had just heard. Then as she turned back to the TV screen, her unasked questions were starting to get answered.

"Both of you are probably wondering how this is possible." Joyce continued. "No, I didn't have an affair behind your father's back. I was a surrogate mother for an old friend, Diana Reid. She and her husband John tried for years to have children but they were unsuccessful and they wanted children very badly so I volunteered to be a surrogate mother for them. That year, I became pregnant with Spencer and when I gave birth to him, I immediately loved him like a mother would love a child but I knew that I couldn't turn my back on my promise to Diana and John so a couple of days after he was born, I gave Spencer over to him but not before I took a couple of pictures of Buffy and Spencer together so that I would always remember that I had a son out there somewhere."

"Little did I know that I gave birth to a genius. When Diana told me of his IQ, I couldn't believe that the baby that I carried in my womb for nine months would be capable of knowing so much. I was so proud of him and I hoped the best for him. Then when John left them, I was so furious that I was considering suing for custody of Spencer but your father talked me out of it. He knew that we wouldn't stand a chance since my parental rights were written away the moment I gave my son to Diana and John. Our marriage was also on the rocks so we weren't in a position to give Spencer a stable family environment."

Buffy felt tears welling in her eyes when she saw the sad expression on her late mother's face. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell both of you about this before. I didn't know how to tell you without making it sound like that I did something wrong. The son that grew in my womb was created out of love not out of pity or anything like that. I love you both and nothing can change that. But I love your brother as well and my only regret is that I never had the chance to watch him grow up in the man that I hoped he would be. I made another tape for Spencer as well. When you find him, give it to him. It would have his name on it just like the one that I made for the both of you. I love you, Buffy, Dawn and I hope to see you again soon."

As her mother's face disappeared from the TV screen, Buffy and Willow both looked at each other. They still couldn't believe what they had just learned. _I just learned that Willow's new guy is my brother!!! My brother!!! My baby brother!!! _

"Oh, boy." Buffy whispered. _This is going to be fun to explain everyone about this especially Dawn. _

**I'm not very happy with this chapter but this was the best I could come up with. Anyway, the case that Reid and Willow were talking about was the _Crminal Minds_ episode _Somebody's Watching_. There will be a slightly longer conversation about that later on in the story. Anyway, please review and remember no flames!!! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. I hope to update within the next few weeks so keep your eyes open!!**


	3. Enter Gideon

**Disclaimer:**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _Criminal Minds _belongs to Jeff Davis. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) _by Josh Groban. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-season 7, _BtVS_ and post-_Revelations; Criminal Minds_

**Pairing(s):** Willow/Reid (something new), Dawn/Reid (friendship), Buffy/Morgan, Xander/OC

**Author's Note: **Just to start this off, first of all; I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. Real life got in the way as usual plus I was busy making a _Criminal Minds_ music video and get it posted on YouTube so I had very little time to write. Again, I apologize and I will get back to it soon. I'm not abandoning it so don't worry for those of you who were worried that I won't finish it. Anyway, I'm also developing another Buffy crossover fic this time with _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _(Disney version, sorry Hugo fans). I noticed that BtVS has been crossed with everything but not HOND so I decided to risk it and give it a shot.

It will be Dawn-centric and it takes place after _The Gift_ (in AU). The only thing that I'm not too sure about are pairings (That's where you, dear readers, come in). Which character from HOND should I pair Dawn up with?

Quasimodo (I'm leaning towards him as my choice for Dawn but I'm leaving it up to you)

Clopin or

Phoebus

Here's what you do; e-mail me at with your vote or put your vote in a review. Also, tell me why you think this character should be paired up with Dawn. I've already started writing the story but I'm not putting in a Dawn pairing until I get some votes so please vote. Also, you can vote for only one character (that's the only rule). Anyway, enjoy my latest offering and remember no flames!!! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**WARNING: **This story will contain graphic scenes of violence, drug references and coarse language. This will also contain spoilers for the _Criminal Minds _episodes _The Big Game _and _Revelations_ and from the _Buffy _episodes _Wrecked, Seeing Red, Villains, Two to Go, Graves, Selfless _and _Chosen_.

**"**Okay, let me get this straight, Wills found a tape that was made by your mom and according to her, Willow's new man who's a F.B.I agent is your younger brother?"

Buffy sighed and nodded her head as she glanced at Xander, Giles, Faith and Dawn. After watching the tape that Willow found, the Slayer called everyone to the classroom for an emergency meeting and played the tape for them. After they were finished, their reactions were mixed. Poor Dawn looked like that she was going to faint upon hearing what her sister and the Wicca told her about Reid being their brother. Her face was red and her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. Xander, Faith and Giles were also shocked and found it hard to believe but the proof was in the tape and in the photos that Joyce left behind. It was hard to believe that she had kept her role in Reid's life a secret from her own daughters but Buffy knew that her mother had reasons why she didn't tell her and Dawn about their brother.

Buffy was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Dawn say quietly to herself.

"That's explains it."

The Slayer narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Explains what?" she asked.

"Why he looked so familiar." Dawn explained. "That day when I went to the F.B.I building to drop off that letter to Agent Gideon, I bumped into Spencer and another agent. I kept staring at him and I realized that he looked very familiar. He looked a little bit like me except for the eyes. At first, I thought I was nuts for thinking that he could be related to us."

"Well, D. You're not." Faith said dryly. "The proof is in that tape that your mom made for you and B and those photos."

"What I don't get is why." Xander spoke up. "Why didn't she tell you guys about him? I mean, don't you think she should have told you?"

Buffy sighed again. "I found an old journal in the box and according to one of the entries, she was going to tell us about Spencer but after she found out that I was the Slayer, she got scared not wanting to put him in danger she decided not to tell us about his existence. She was pretty torn up giving Spencer up to his parents but a promise was a promise and she couldn't turn away from that. No matter how much she loved him."

Giles stood up from his seat which was near Willow and went over to the phone. Buffy and Willow glanced at each other before turning over to the Watcher.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Calling Jason." Giles replied. "He must know about this since he is Spencer's supervisor."

The former Key felt her heart give a horrible jolt at the thought of Gideon knowing of what her sister had found. It was obvious that either Buffy or Willow wanted Reid to know this bit of information. Neither did Dawn but she knew that the senior agent needed to know.

Giles must have sensed the uneasiness that the three women were feeling because he said. "Don't worry. Jason won't tell him until you are ready to tell him yourselves."

"How well do you know Agent Gideon, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Well enough to know that he can keep a secret." Giles replied as he dialled the number to the F.B.I building. After three rings, the voice of a secretary rang out on the line.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, how can I help you?"

Giles took a deep breath before he spoke. "I would like to speak to Jason Gideon, please."

"One moment, please." The secretary said before the line went blank. Again after close to three rings, the voice of Jason Gideon rang out on the other line.

"Gideon."

Giles smiled at the sound of his old friend's voice. "Jason? This is Rupert."

"Hello, Rupert. Long time, no see." Gideon replied sounding very pleased to hear from the Watcher. "How long has it been? Seven years?"

"Seven long years." The Watcher said. "Its funny how time flies." Then he sobered up a bit as he spoke. "But as much as I would love to catch up with you on old times, Jason, I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I have information that will concern you greatly."

"Concerning what?" Gideon asked sounding surprised and suspicious.

"Concerning one of your agents." Giles answered evenly. "A Dr. Spencer Reid." Then the Watcher told Gideon about the tape and the photos that Buffy and Willow found and what they revealed. After he was finished, Giles waited for a response and he was relieved when he heard Gideon's voice sounding every bit as shocked as the Watcher felt moments earlier.

"Why did he tell me about this?" He asked.

Giles sighed. "I'm afraid Dr. Reid doesn't know about this." The Watcher replied. "And Buffy, Dawn and Willow don't want to him to know that just yet. It's been very difficult for them to accept this, Jason and I don't want to make it harder for them by forcing them into a family reunion. Not to mention that Willow and Dr. Reid have just started a relationship and the last thing that the both of them need is an unexpected can of worms to be opened. They just need some time to digest this and then when Buffy, Willow and Dawn are ready; they'll tell him."

There was silence on the other line for a few minutes and at that point, Giles was afraid that Gideon would disagree but to his surprise and relief, he heard his old friend speak in a weary voice.

"I won't say anything for now." Gideon said with a sigh. "But you better tell Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg that they better tell him soon. He needs to know that he has family out there."

Giles let out a sigh glancing at Buffy, Dawn and Willow as he spoke. "I know." He said. "I'll let them know."

After a few minutes, Gideon spoke again asking a question so unexpected that it caught the Watcher off guard. "Is it possible that I could meet Buffy and Dawn? Just to talk to them about the situation?"

Giles blinked and pinched his nose in shock. He had been expecting his old friend to ask some questions about the discovery but this was not one of them and as he kept his eyes fixed upon Buffy, Dawn and Willow, he wasn't sure if they would agree to visit Gideon but he knew that he could try to convince them to meet with him to discuss the situation.

"If I can try to convince them to meet with you then I don't see why not." He said slowly. "You've met Dawn already so I don't think she'll object. It's Buffy, however, who could be a bit harder to convince. She's … not very trusting when it comes to strangers. At least not at first."

"Understandable." Gideon replied. "Get her to call me when you discuss this with her and Dawn."

"I will." Giles said. "Thank you, Jason." After saying his goodbyes to Gideon, the Watcher hung up the phone and turned around to face the Slayer and the rest of the Scoobies. He winced when he saw Buffy narrow her eyes at him.

"Okay, Giles." She said in an even voice. "Spit it out. What did Agent Gideon say?"

**F.B.I Headquarters  
Washington D.C**

As soon as he ended his phone call to Giles, Gideon dialed another number. What the ex-Watcher told him about Reid stunned him beyond belief that the younger agent has two sisters who had just found out of his existence just the previous night via a videotape that their late mother left behind five years ago. One of them Gideon had just met the previous day when she came to his office to give him a letter. As he waited for his call to be picked up, Gideon couldn't help but wonder how he didn't notice the resemblance between Dawn and Reid when he met the former Key three days previous.

"Speak if you want to hear the truth." The voice of Penelope Garcia rang out on the other line.

"Garcia, I need you to pull some records on someone named Joyce Summers." Gideon said. "See if she volunteered to be a surrogate mother between March and June 1981 in either California or Nevada."

"Any reason why?" Garcia asked sounding a little concerned and suspicious.

"Just do it." Gideon said in a gentle but impatient voice. He heard only a sigh and the sounds of keyboard clicking on the other line as Garcia did her work. After a few minutes, he heard her voice again this time sounding very surprised.

"Joyce Summers signed up to be a licensed surrogate mother in March 1981 for …" Then Garcia sounded stunned as she said her next words.

"For John and Diana Reid. Aren't they …"

"Reid's parents?" Gideon finished for her. "They are." Then what Garcia said next confirmed what Giles had been telling the senior agent over the phone for the last twenty minutes.

"She became pregnant four months later and then gave birth to Reid on April 12, 1982 in a hospital in Las Vegas. Two days after the birth, she gave him over to his parents and signed away her parental rights as part of the agreement she made with them. Her name is put down on the birth certificate as the mother also part of the agreement just in case proof was needed to show that she was his biological mother."

"Is there a copy of the birth certificate in Reid's file?" Gideon asked letting all of this sink in.

"Yeah, do you want me to print up a copy?" Garcia asked still sounding very shocked and stunned.

"Make it so and meet me in my office in a few hours." Gideon answered. "Reid has other family out there and they'll be here later. They will need to see it and anything else you found on their mother." Then as he hung up the phone, Gideon pulled out the photo of someone he hadn't seen since his college days so many years ago. Someone he had once loved more than life itself and still does despite her death five years ago.

"Joyce." Gideon whispered as he held the photo of himself and his college sweetheart in his hands.

**Three hours later …**

"Remind me again, Dawnie. Why did I agree to do this?"

Dawn sighed and gave Buffy a writhing look. It had been hours since Giles made the phone call to Gideon and while the former Key and Willow trusted the man completely, Buffy was harder to convince that she could trust the senior agent and to agree to meet with him to discuss the situation that had unexpectedly befallen them.

_And for good reason. I mean, the last time Buffy got involved with government officials; she almost got killed stopping their exprienment. One major difference is that we're going to talking to an F.B.I agent and not somebody from the Initiative. _

"Because Agent Gideon is Spencer's boss or one of them anyway." Dawn said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "And he happens to be a very nice guy, very trustworthy and doesn't try to make you feel uncomfortable."

As she stepped out of the elevator, Dawn was asking herself why she thought Buffy would go along with the plan when she felt her sister tugging at her shirt pulling her backward toward the Slayer.

Dawn turned and glared at her. "What the hell are you …" She stopped, however, when Buffy cleared her throat causing her to turn around to face two agents. One of them Dawn recognized as Morgan. The other was dressed in a normal suit and tie with dark hair and eyes.

Morgan smiled when he saw Dawn. "Miss Summers." He said sounding very glad to see her. "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Agent Morgan." Dawn replied. Then she saw that Morgan was looking at Buffy with the smile still on his face. "Oh, this is my sister, Elizabeth but she prefers to be called Buffy."

The suspicious look on Buffy's face faded and replaced by a cheeky grin which she sent at Morgan's direction. "Nice to meet the best friend of my best friend's boyfriend." She said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Morgan said with a hint of a flirty tone in his voice. Then he turned to the other agent standing next to him and began the introductions.

"This is Agent Aaron Hotchner." Morgan said. "He's one of the supervisors of the B.A.U."

Buffy and Dawn turned to Hotch and they both smiled at him politely. "I'm pleased to meet you, Agent Hotchner." Dawn said and she held out her hand for a handshake. To her surprise, he took her hand and shook it looking straight into her eyes as he did.

"The pleasure is mine." Hotch replied with a small smile. Then he turned to Buffy. "You must be here for Agent Gideon."

The Slayer nodded her head. "We are." She replied. "But how did you …"

"He told me about the meeting." Hotch said. "He didn't say why but I'm sure he has his reasons for it."

_You have no idea. _Buffy thought as she kept her eyes fixed upon Morgan and Hotch. Then she turned her gaze to see that another man with dark hair and eyes was coming down the stairs. He was dressed causally with a buttoned up shirt and dark pants and looked very seasoned.

_That must be Agent Gideon. _The Slayer thought and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Dawn say in a polite voice.

"Hi, Agent Gideon. It's good to see you again."

The agent that Buffy assumed to be Gideon smiled at Dawn gently. "It's very good to see you again, Dawn." Then he turned to regard Buffy with the smile still on his face. _  
_  
"You must be Elizabeth. Dawn's sister." He said holding out his hand.

Buffy returned Gideon's smile. "I am. My friends and sister call me Buffy." She said. Then as she was shaking Gideon's hand, she almost choked on her own spit when she saw a younger-looking agent dressed in dark vest with a light dress shirt and red tie enter the office. He had brown hair and eyes and looked exactly as Willow had described him.

_Oh, my God!!! That's him!!! That's Spencer!!!_

Buffy felt numb as the younger-looking agent known as Spencer Reid walked toward her and Dawn with a little smile on his face. It was obvious that he recognized Dawn because he looked at her with the smile still on his face.

"Dawn, nice to see you again." Reid said smiling.

"Likewise, Spencer." Buffy heard Dawn say with a cheerful tone in her voice. Then she felt Dawn's elbow dig painfully into her stomach pulling her out of her stunned stupor and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at her sister before turning her attention to Reid.

"Hi, I'm Dawn's sister; Buffy." The Slayer said and to her surprise, she saw a flicker of recognition in Reid's eyes and on his face.

"I know who you are." The young profiler said with the smile still on his face. "Willow told me about you during our date three days ago."

_Mental note: ask Wills questions about this later. _ Buffy thought to herself as she looked at her newly discovered brother straight in the eyes for a few minutes before she switched her focus on Gideon who was watching the exchange with interest in his eyes.

_Okay, this is awkward. _

At that point, Buffy let out a nervous giggle. The smile on Reid's face faded and was replaced with concern and confusion and Dawn's own face turned bright red with embarrassment and she threw her sister a death glare. Buffy was saved from saying something when Gideon cleared his throat and he said.

"Shall we?"

Buffy and Dawn shook themselves out of their stupors at that and they turned their heads toward the senior agent nodding as they did. As they started to follow Gideon to his office, the Summers sisters turned around to face Reid.

"Nice to see you again, Spencer." Dawn called out.

"You too, Dawn." Reid replied. To Buffy, he called out. "Nice to meet you, Buffy."

"Nice to meet you too, Spencer." Buffy replied not realizing what she had just said and as she went inside Gideon's office, she couldn't help but gape at all of the things she saw inside. It looked more like a college professor's office than the office of a F.B.I agent with all of the artefacts, paintings and books inside of it. The Slayer looked at a desk and saw that there were photos covering the whole table assuming them to be family photos. She was engrossed with her surroundings that she almost didn't feel Dawn poking her in the ribs with her elbow.

Buffy shifted her focus on her sister. "What?" she hissed.

"I think Agent Gideon wants to start." Dawn said with a writhing look on her face

The Slayer glanced up to see that Gideon was sitting at his desk waiting very patiently for her to sit down. Feeling her cheeks grow hot, Buffy sat down on the chair in front of her while Dawn took the seat next to her.

"Sorry." Buffy apologized sheepishly. "I tend to take in to my surroundings when I visit a new place."

Gideon smiled at her. "That's all right, Miss Summers. You don't have to apologize." He replied.

Buffy returned the senior agent's smile. "Call me 'Buffy'. The whole 'Miss Summers' thing makes me feel a bit old." She said. Then her smile faded and was replaced with a serious look as she spoke her next words.

"Giles told us that you wanted to talk to us about Spencer."

Gideon nodded. His face also looking very serious. "I do. But before I get into that, there's something I have to tell you both and it won't be easy to hear."

"About what?" Dawn asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Your mother, Joyce Summers." Gideon answered. Both Buffy and Dawn didn't miss the softness in his voice as he uttered their mother's name but they were both now confused.

"What about our mom? Did you know her?" Buffy asked.

"Actually, I did know her." Gideon replied. "She and I were college sweethearts. We met during our first year in college. She was studying art and I was studying law. We fell in love after a year and then we dated for three years. Then we broke up after graduation and took different career paths. Joyce became a struggling artist and I took a job in the local police force that took me to a job in the F.B.I. Despite that, we remained friends even though we married different people and had children. Joyce supported me after I divorced my wife and I supported her when she divorced your father. I even remember the last conversation we had. It was …"

"On the day she died." Buffy finished for Gideon remembering the last time she saw her mother alive. It was when she was on the phone talking to someone. At the time, the Slayer didn't know who she was talking to but now she did.

_And he's sitting in front of us. I didn't know that Mom and Agent Gideon were college sweethearts. There are a lot of things that Mom didn't tell us about herself. I wonder why she didn't tell us about this. Agent Gideon must've been devastated when he found out of her death. Wait, if he was her college boyfriend; why didn't he show up for the funeral five years ago? _

Dawn must've been asking herself the same question because she said to Gideon. "If you were Mom's college boyfriend, then why didn't you show up for the funeral?"

Gideon suddenly looked very sad as he answered. "I didn't know that your mother had died until a week later when my son sent me a letter telling me the news. I loved Joyce very much and of course, I was devastated when I learned of her death …"

"Wait, your son?" Buffy asked sounding confused.

Gideon nodded. "My son, Stephen, from my first marriage." He said. "He met Joyce once during an art convention and worked alongside her in her art gallery until her death."

Buffy nodded in understanding and then she decided to change the subject. "Okay, now that we know about you knowing our mom; how about we get to the real reason Dawn and I are here? To discuss Spencer. How long have you known him?"

"I've known your brother since he first came to the Bureau two years ago." Gideon replied. "He was hired immediately after he received his third doctorate."

Dawn's jaw dropped. "Third doctorate?" She exclaimed. "What the hell is his IQ? Two thousand?"

"187, actually." Gideon answered. He bit back a laugh when he saw Buffy and Dawn looking at him with shocked looks on their faces. The Slayer was the first to recover from her shock.

"Okay, on the tape, Mom mentioned that Spencer was a genius." Buffy said. "But she didn't say anything about him being a super genius."

Gideon smiled at her. "He has a photographic memory and can read 20 000 words per minute."

_Giles would definitely love to have Spencer in the new Council!!! _Buffy thought with a smile _Reading 20 000 words per minute and having a photographic memory would be helpful for researching demons and other supernatural stuff. _

"You know what, Agent Gideon …" Buffy started to say but she was cut off by the senior agent.

"Buffy, you're welcome to call me 'Jason'." Gideon said.

"Jason." Buffy started again. "Tell us everything you know about Spencer. From the beginning."

**B.A.U Office  
Two hours later …**

Reid barely paid any attention to the papers on his desk and focused entirely on the window of Gideon's office. He had been in there for two hours along with Buffy and Dawn. The shocked look on the blonde-haired woman's face haunted his mind since she first arrived at the office. Then there was the resemblance between her, Dawn and the young profiler. But Reid resembled closer to Dawn than he did with Buffy. He and the younger Summers sister have the same hair and lips but different eye colors. While Reid's eyes were brown, Dawn's were blue. It was almost as if he and the Summers sisters were related somehow.

_But that's impossible!! I met Dawn only three days ago and I've just met Buffy today__Unless … _

Reid was suddenly derailed from his thoughts when he heard Morgan say to Elle.

"Dawn has a gorgeous sister." The agent said with a smile.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, really gorgeous." She said rather sarcastically.

Reid barely resisted the urge to give his best friend a glare and tried to focus on the papers on his desk. Elle must have noticed his quiet form because she walked over to his desk and stood in front of him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked with a smile.

Reid greeted Elle with a small smile of his own. "I was just thinking about Dawn and her sister. They look so familiar to me." He said.

"How so?" Elle asked suddenly curious.

"I don't know." Reid replied. "Dawn looks a little like me except for the eyes. She has blue eyes and I have brown eyes. Buffy, well; she has the same color of eyes as my mother and maybe the same hair color. I mean, I've only met Dawn three days ago and I just met Buffy today. But for some reason, I feel some sort of connection to them and I don't know why."

_Could Reid have some family members he doesn't know about? _

That was the one question that ran through Elle's mind as Reid's words echoed in her mind like a tape recorder. At first, she wasn't sure what he was trying to tell her but then as he spoke of the resemblance between him and the Summers sisters, Elle understood the confusion he was feeling and the suspicions that he was feeling in his mind about the sisters. Just as she was about to say something, Elle and Reid both looked up to see Buffy and Dawn coming down the stairs with Gideon close behind them. When the Summers sisters reached the bottom of the stairs, Dawn walked toward Elle and Reid with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Spence." She said in a cheerful voice.

Reid returned Dawn's smile. "Hey. How did it go with Gideon?" he asked.

"It was …" Dawn paused before she spoke again. "An interesting conversation." The former Key inwardly groaned at the looks on Elle and Reid's faces. _God that was lame!!_

"W-what I meant was …" She started to say.

"That's okay." Reid interrupted gently. "I think I understand what you're trying to say."

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief and she was about to say something when she heard Buffy's voice yelling out to her.

"Dawnie!! Come on, we need to go."

The former Key turned to yell at her sister's direction. "Coming!!" then she turned back to Reid.

"Oh, by the way." She said as she took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Willow wanted me to give you this. It's about your next date."

At first, Reid didn't know what Dawn was talking about but then he remembered a phone conversation that he had with Willow the night before discussing where they were going out for their next date which was only in a couple of days.

"Thanks." Reid said with a smile.

Dawn grinned at him. "Not a problem, Romeo." She said and she bit back a laugh when she saw that Reid's cheeks turned in a dark shade of red at her words.

"See you later." Dawn said with the grin still on her face and as she turned to follow Buffy to the elevator, she heard Morgan say to Reid in a teasing voice.

"Reid, my man; you're a chick magnet."

At that point, Dawn had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing and she felt her face turning red and growing hot. Once she was safely in the elevator; she started giggling like mad. Buffy must have heard what Morgan said to Reid because she also started giggling hysterically. Both sisters were giggling so much and so hard that they started laughing uncontrollably. Even as the elevator came to a stop at their destination leading them out of the building, they kept on laughing.

**This took me a lot of time and a lot of patience to write this so please be kind to me. Again, I apologize for the delay. I'll try to update ASAP but don't expect my updates to be speedy. So please review and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. Also, don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing for my new story!!!!**


	4. Author's NoteUpdate

Hello, everyone!

I know what you may be thinking right now "about fucking time that she makes an update!". Well, it is an update but not one that you may expect. Let me explain. First of all, I apologize a thousand times for not updating this story or any of the other stories I have posted onto this site and on . Life has not been kind to me in the last several years and has ranged from dealing with unemployment to battling alcoholism and clincial depression to having two people die in my family (my aunt and grandmother) to other life-related issues. Because of all of that, I needed to take a break from writing to get help for my problems and to reflect on what I want to do.

Now, several years later; not only am I clean, sober and happy but I'm also have a clear enough mind and have less stress to deal to return to writing (fan fiction, movie and music reviews, etc). However, because I don't have a computer; updates will be a few and far in between so I apologise in advance if I don't update as fast as you would like me to be but I will do my best to make frequent. Thanks for understanding and for those of you who have reviewed my stories over the years, thank you for the support. Your reviews really helped me get through from some of the difficult times in my life. Until then, have a great one, guys and happy reading!

Peace out,  
RaeAngel


End file.
